The Selected
by Writing4fun118
Summary: A story that covers the events that could have taken place in the Elite. This version is not nearly as dark and it was written before the Elite was released. America is still hopelessly torn between Maxon and Aspen while the stakes continue to rise. The competition is fiercer, as is America's confusion, as six girls battle for a man, and two men battle for a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is property of Kiera Cass.

Chapter 1

As I walk down the hall to breakfast everything seems to have a new energy about it. While there is a certain amount if emptiness now that 16 more girls have been quickly eliminated, there is also an odd light of potential and possibility. Never before have I looked at the hallway, the staircase, or the prestige crystal chandeliers and thought that it could all be mine. Maxon had made it very clear last night that I was the only remaining candidate from the selection that he had kept solely for purposes of attraction. He seemed to say that he was not in love with any of the other girls by any means. But was he in love with me? The idea that in a very short amount of time I could be the crowned princess of Illea was enough to make me lose my appetite.

I had never envisioned this life for myself, while untold amounts of other teenage girls around the country would kill for the opportunity to be in my shoes I was still unsure. I felt very deeply for Maxon and a part of me could see myself falling in love with him. However, I still couldn't give him the peace of mind that he was looking for. Now that Aspen was in the castle, watching me and drawing me in with his gaze it seemed like my decision could not get any more complicated. Aspen was not pleased when he found out that I have feelings for Maxon but after leaving me sad and alone the night before I left for the selection, I couldn't say that I was all too pleased with him either. I was still so madly in love with him, however, and he knew that. It would be so much easier to leave the rest of the world behind and run away into the sunset just Aspen and I. My life could never be that simple, though, Aspen was at the castle as a draft soldier. Even if I chose to go home and leave Maxon behind, Aspen and I couldn't just run home together, back to our tree house under the cover of nightfall. We were different people now.

If my issues with Aspen weren't enough to make my head spin there was also the fact that Maxon only got thirty-five girls to pick from in the first place and now he's admitted that I am the one he wants. Asking to go home and denying Maxon my hand would condemn him to marry someone that he did not actually have strong feelings for. Could I actually do that to someone? Just cast someone aside knowing that I'm taking away their hopes of true love? The fact that I had to even worry about something like that infuriates me. How did I get here? How did I go from having it all figured out to being completely uncertain of what the next moment might hold?

I shook these thoughts out of my head as I met the castle guards outside of the smaller dining room across from the great hall. I suppose that now with only six girls left in the competition the meals would be getting a lot more intimate and personal with the royal family. The doors opened and all of my uncertainty seemed to vanish, for staring at me on the other side was half of my very complex dilemma. "Good morning Miss America." Maxon's sly smile, that I was beginning to know so well, began to spread over his face. He took my arm to lead me to my seat among the other girls at the dining room table. "Good morning, Maxon." I said it low and soft so that the other girls would not catch on to just how close and comfortable our relationship was starting to become.

Marlee, Kris, and two of the other remaining contestants were already in their seats when I arrived in the dining room. Celeste was the only one that had yet to arrive. This was not surprising. There was a very good chance that she was purposefully waiting to come downstairs until after she was certain everyone else was already in attendance. That way she was guaranteed a big dramatic entrance, wearing something stunning no doubt, to catch the attention of not only the royal family but all of her competition as well.

As if on cue, Celeste entered the dining room in true princess fashion, she sashayed into her seat spreading out the skirt of her long ball gown-like dress that looked more like an outfit that one would wear to a fancy gala rather than just breakfast. She nodded cordially to the Queen, the King, and Prince Maxon in turn. They all nodded back in a similar cordial fashion. I really hoped that Celeste wasn't the family favorite. While I could see why they would think of her as the perfect princess type they had no idea how truly evil she really was. If I didn't get selected and I did go home I would want the title to go to Marlee or Kris. They are also my next two highest choices for Maxon's wife. Not only do I truly believe that Celeste would run the country into the ground, I am also certain that she would make Maxon miserable. That is what concerns me most. I want Maxon to be happy, with or without me.

Now that all of the potential princesses were in attendance the kitchen staff wasted no time expediting food out of the kitchen at an astounding rate. Bagels, donuts, muffins, scones, and just about every other pastry imaginable came out first, followed by enough fruit to feed America's entire family for a week. Next came eggs followed by bacon, sausage, ham, and toast. Milk, coffee, juice, cocoa, and water were also present. As I started loading my plate with a little bit of everything as I normally did the small talk from the King and Queen began. The queen's sister had warned me that after the majority of the cuts were made the King and Queen would be very eager to get to know each of us personally. They made the rounds, asking each girl in turn about home, their likes and dislikes, how they liked staying here in the castle, and about any other topic that you could think of to discuss with a room full of almost complete strangers.

I sat at the end of the table so the King and Queen would most likely be addressing me last but I noticed that while all of the other girls talked and laughed with the Royal family Maxon's eyes were almost exclusively glued on me. I was trying to quietly eat my breakfast, remember the manners that we'd been taught upon arrival at the castle, and mind my own business. There was nothing that I wanted less first thing in the morning than to pretend to gossip and giggle with Celeste who couldn't seem to stop talking for more than five seconds. It was surprising when the queen got the opportunity to get a word in edgewise.

Was this really the type of girl that the kingdom wanted as their princess? A selfish, self absorbed know it all? She cut other girls off mid-sentence, completely monopolized the conversation, and laughed at her own jokes throughout the entire meal. Some of the girls were trying to keep up with her. Kris especially was trying to work her way into the conversation pretty heavily for a while before giving up almost entirely to finish her bagel. I can't say that I put up much of a fight. I was more than content to drink my cocoa and send teasing stares back and forth with Maxon. However, as the maids came to collect our dishes and the conversations were coming to a close the queen stopped Celeste and addressed me directly.

"Lady America" The Queen's voice was calm and soft but I immediately straightened up in response. "It's a shame that you were all the way down there at the other end of the table this morning. Perhaps we'll have tea and catch up a little later? Just us two?" I was quiet for a moment, processing what she'd just said. Several of the other girls had not really gotten a chance to talk to the Queen this morning either, but she wasn't inviting any of them to a private tea. What had Maxon told her about me? Had he disclosed our entire clandestine love affair and our secret talks throughout the selection process? Another critical thing to consider: What did the other girls think that Maxon had said about me?

As the silence stretched for one moment too long I could feel the other girls envious and jealous eyes settling on me from all directions. Suddenly I found me voice, and not a moment too soon. "Yes your highness, I would love to, thank you ever so much for offering." My eyes met Maxon's in that moment and a small smirk settled over his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After being dismissed from breakfast, all six of us girls were whisked away to continue our weekly classes. We were served lunch during our class and neither Maxon nor the king were present at dinner. The only notable thing that took place was the queen giving me a knowing nod across the great hall. I nodded back, trying to be respectful but I wasn't really certain of the implications that went along with the exchange.

Now that the other girls suspected the kind of connection Maxon and I shared there was no way to make friendly conversation. We all knew that the moment was coming when we could no longer be friends and had to start thinking like competitors. However, I think the time came a bit soon for all of us after nearly half of the girls were send home at the same time just days before. I sent my maids away shortly after returning from dinner and got ready for bed earlier than usual. I had had a rather tiring day and it felt good just to lay and bask in the silence.

The knock on the door came as a bit of a surprise to me as I was in the twilight of sleep. I rose quickly from my bed, throwing the covers off in haste. The door swung open and there, staring back at me was a very worn-out and tired looking Maxon.

"Did I wake you?" A sudden alarm came over his face at the thought. "I didn't mean to disturb you from your sleep." He looked as though he might just turn right back around and start down the hall once more but I reached out to touch his arm instead.

"It's ok, I had just barely laid down. Come in." I stepped aside to let him enter and closed the door but not before I caught a quick glimpse of the guard standing watch just outside. Luckily for me the guard was not Aspen and that brought me great ease as Maxon made his way through my dark bedroom.

"So it's been a rough day?" I asked playfully, knowing full well that it had been. "I just spent the last three hours deliberating with the council over all this business with the rebels." His voice sounded exhausted and worn-out. I sat down on my bed searching for the warmth from my sheets. I offered him a seat next to me and he dropped heavily onto the bed. "I just feel like the council isn't getting anywhere. It's highly frustrating, as I'm sure you can imagine." I nodded silently and put my hand on his back in a sort of comforting gesture.

"Why didn't you just head straight to bed then? To what do I owe this spontaneous visit?" I smiled to show that I was still happy to see him even if he was rather unannounced.

"You're the person that I always want to see at the end of the day. You calm me down, it helps me sleep." He smiled as he snaked his arm around my waist. I leaned into him, relaxing more as my cheek meets the shoulder pad of his suit.

"Do you want to lay down with me for a minute and you can tell me all about it?" I covered a yawn with my hand as he nodded sleepily. He removed his shoes and leaned over to drop them down onto the floor. He turned around slightly to allow his eyes to meet mine in a comfortable silence as I helped him remove the jacket of his suit.

We leaned back simultaneously and as his head hit one of the pillows my cheek came to rest comfortably on his chest right above his heart. His heart beat rapidly and I silently wondered if this is the first time that he has ever shared a bed with a girl in this capacity, or any capacity really. "What did you want to talk about?" His left hand was resting on the small of my back while his right hand covered my hand on his chest. He kisses the top of my head softy almost as if I wasn't supposed to notice.

"I think I'm in love with you." There is a pause that seems to stretch on endlessly as his confession hung heavy in the air. "That's what you came here to talk about?" Suddenly I wasn't so sleepy.

"I had imagined it coming out a little more subtly, but I just wanted you to know." I turned my head so that I was looking up into those soft dark eyes as he continued. "I'm trying to keep up appearances and date all of these other girls but as hard as I try to feel something for them I just... don't." The only time that I am truly happy is when I'm spending time with you. When I'm with you I'm just Maxon and when I'm with them I'm nothing but a prince. You make me happy and even though I know that I can't rush you and that there is a decent chance that you're going to ask to leave any day now, I just want you to know before you do that I truly do love you." Tears sprung to my eyes expectantly and my hand reached up to caress his cheek. The smile gracing his irresistibly soft lips told me that he was beyond glad that he has gotten this feeling off of his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered up to him as I smile too. Maxon's hand reached up to wipe the tear that was slowly making its way down my cheek.

"Don't cry beautiful girl." The smile returned to his face to give me a little more assurance. "I know that we're still waiting to see how this goes, but I felt it so I wanted to say it. I don't want you to be upset. I didn't mean that you were going to leave tomorrow, I just wanted you to know how I really felt before you made any major decisions." I shook my head softly.

"You don't understand, Maxon. I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay here... with you." This admission surprised me nearly as much as it surprised Maxon. All of this time I had been focusing on my past and how my actions would affect that. After hearing the wonderfully sweet things that Maxon had to say it made me realize that my future will be what I make of it, regardless of the external factors that may arise later. Maxon made me truly happy, he was one of the best men that I had ever had the privileged of knowing, I had feelings of love that were exactly comparable to his and I had just been afraid to admit it. This wonderful man wanted to make me his wife and in that moment I realized that that is what I wanted for myself as well.

Recognition floods his face and his arms tighten around me, pulling me up to him and closing the gap between our lips in a kiss that sparked a million fireworks throughout my body. All of our other kisses have been unbelievably tender and now this one felt as though all of the pent up frustration and uncertainty was swiftly leaving his mind and body. Rough was not a correct way to describe it though. There was still so much love and passion that I could feel radiating between our lips that I felt as though I may pass out. I moved up to meet his body and soon we are both lying face to face in bed with our heads on the pillows, lips moving feverishly.

"Thank you, America. Thank you." He mumbled between kisses and soon his lips were at my collar bone, then my neck. The short-sleeved night dress gave him perfect access and soon I felt his warm happy tears falling behind like a trail as he made his way back up to my lips once more.

"Don't cry, Maxon" I tried to sound sure and soothing but the remnants of my own tears were still wet on my cheeks.

"I can't help it." He chuckled to himself ever so softly at this admission. I smiled, and as I did my hands reached up to unbutton the top button of his expertly pressed dress shirt. "What are you doing now?" There was a hint of laughter in his tone as another chuckle left his lips. I've been so unconventional throughout all of my time here with him and he has just had to follow along thus far.

"I've never seen you without your shirt buttoned up to your neck. Just trust me." My fingers worked quickly to unbutton every last one. I had only planned to unbutton a few to make him more comfortable but I found that the more I unbuttoned the more that I wanted to unbutton. I am suddenly desperate to feel his skin against mine. I opened his shirt, not knowing quite what to expect and found not only a small tuft of dark hair between his pecks but also a set of perfectly toned abs. My fingers worked downwards, first over the soft hairs and then down to count every defined muscle of his stomach. I pushed his open shirt up over both his shoulders and he helped by unfastening his cuff-links and removing his arms slowly.

"Stay with me tonight." I practically plead. This was the first time that I'd ever had the opportunity to stay the night with someone that I felt so deeply about. My previous relationship had been completely clandestine so the thought of falling asleep in Maxon's arms was beyond tempting. He nodded silently, throwing caution to the wind. In that moment my instincts took over. This was the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. This was the man that I would marry, lose my virginity to, and have children with. This realization was powerful and only made me crave his touch more. The emotion that emanated between us was obvious as Maxon immediately took me into his arms once more. My hand started searching his chest, exploring all of the unclaimed territory. His breath hitched as my fingers entwined in his dark chest hair.

His hands explored my back, running his fingers along the major muscles and contours from my shoulder blades all the way to the small of my back. His touch felt warm, hungry, and determined. It was a side of Maxon that I had not seen before, potentially one that no one had seen before. He was always so proper and gentlemanly that his intensity and passion were a little unexpected. My lips met his neck, sucking and nibbling my way from his shoulder to his ear lobe as the electricity between our bodies continued to escalate.

His arms were pulling me toward him now, closing the gap between our bodies. While I had been intimate like this before, this was the first time that Maxon had ever felt like this with another person. The feeling was rejuvenating. I could feel the curiosity and uncertainty in his touch but it was masked by the sure-footed movements that he was attempting to portray, for my benefit I assume. I slowed the kisses down a bit, breaking the seal that had formulated between our lips. His breathing was heavy as he turned me over so that my head laid on the pillows and his body was looming over me. I can't help but be a little distracted by the sheer size of his arms, his pecks, and his abs. I knew that he had to have exercised quite a bit to maintain his physique but I never thought that he would look that toned and sexy underneath that proper wardrobe. I took a moment just to look into his eyes. His usually perfectly gelled hair was hanging down into his face now. It makes him look more rugged and downright sexy.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" His breathless words made me smile. He'd always been so concerned about me as if at any moment he might offend me and effectively ruin everything that we had together. My hand moved up to caress first his face then down to his neck and over his chest and stomach muscles.

"I want the exact opposite, actually." The statement hung in the air for a moment while he weighed the meaning and implications of what I'd just said. He shifted his weight to one side so that his hand could come up to brush a stray hair out of my face.

"You know that we have to wait until we get married before we do anything crazy, right?" I smiled and nodded ever so slightly, a little disappointed even. In the heat of the moment it hadn't sounded like such a bad idea. "I'm just not that kind of man, America." He seemed solemn about it too. I think that he felt all of the same feelings that I had but his conscious had still managed to get the best of him.

"Well, do you want to show me what kind of man you are then?" I practically whispered it. It was not only a challenge and a flirt but also permission to explore and enjoy as he pleased. A wicked and excited smile spread over Maxon's face as his hand moved immediately to my stomach. The thin material of my night gown was the only thing standing between my flesh and his warm touch. My skin felt as though it was on fire. I wanted so badly for him to reach right through the fabric and sooth the hot flesh underneath. His fingers moved suddenly to my exposed thigh and it felt so unbelievably good. I watched in silence and anticipation as his hands moved up my thigh ever so slowly, over my exposed panties and up onto my stomach, as if he was some kind of mind reader. He doesn't dare advance up to my chest but he moved lower so that his hands are at my hips and his incredibly soft lips are pressing against my stomach with unimaginable tenderness. I sighed happily as my fingers entwined in Maxon's hair. I realize in this moment that my relationship with Maxon has skyrocketed from cordial to intimate in a matter of hours. As intimidating as it probably should be, I wasn't afraid because I knew that Maxon loved me. I can feel his love in the touch of his fingers, his lips, his eyes, and his smile. He's been waiting a long time to be with me like this and I couldn't be happier with how all of this has played out.

Maxon readjusted my nightgown teasingly as he brought his head and body back up to be even with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him to me and holding him close. He nuzzled his nose and lips into the crook of my neck and I softly whispered "I'm in love with you too" into his ear. I could feel his body instantly relax and we settled into comfort silence, our bodies completely entwined.

After what seems like an eternity Maxon finally rolled to my side allowing air to circulate between us for the first time in quite a while. I turned over onto my side as Maxon settled in behind me. His chest against my back felt so unbelievably good. His lips rested against my shoulder blade with one hand draped across my stomach, holding me against him.

"This is perfect," I whispered into the darkness. "You're perfect, my princess" Maxon sounded almost completely overcome with sleep but I could tell that the words were true in his heart and mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The collective gasp was what really broke through my REM sleep. I opened my eyes to find Lucy, Anne, and Mary huddled at the door, afraid to enter. I had never seen them look at me that way and in my groggy confusion I couldn't fathom what could possibly make them react so strongly. It only took another moment to realize that I was not alone in bed this morning.

That is when I realized just how bad this scene had to look. Here I was in a competition to win a man's heart as a young and unmarried woman, yet I was currently curled up in the sheets with the crowned prince of Illea and he was definitely not wearing a shirt.

"Maxon!" I snapped a little too loudly, noticing that his face was still tucked into the crook of my neck. I reached back to tap his shoulder, vigorously. He woke then, startled slightly and sat up in bed quickly as he realized that we had an audience.

"Good morning ladies." He barely even looked at my maids before jumping out of bed, grabbing his shirt that was left in a careless pile on the floor next to the bed, and buttoning it up. "I'll be going now." Maxon said hurriedly as he located his shoes and coat around the room.

"We'll come back" The Lucy managed to stammer as they closed the door again behind them. I jumped out of bed along with Maxon and sighed dramatically. "Now they are going to think that I'm some kind of sleazy girl trying to sleep my way to the top or something! Why didn't I even think about them waking me up in the morning?" I was trying to smooth out the crazy waves that had formed in Maxon's hair over the course of the night when he laughed lightly.

"That was probably because you were a little busy making me the happiest man in Illea." He leaned down to kiss my lips, helping me instantly relax after my startled awakening. I knew that he had to go but I was worried about one of the other girls seeing him, doing what looked like a walk of shame, back from my bedroom. Maxon left the top button of his shirt undone and draped his jacket over his shoulder. There really was no help for his hair that was now sticking out in all directions with the previous day's hair gel still embedded in it but there really was very little time before his absence would be noticed by more people. I grabbed my robe as I walked Maxon to the door, opening it slightly. He paused before exiting and turned back around to face me.

"Thank you for last night. I can assure you that it was one of the most special nights of my life, I'll never forget it, Miss America." I could tell that cordial Prince Maxon was back. He was preparing to walk back into a world where we were not officially together. He still had to keep up appearances before he could tell his parents of his decision and make arrangements to end the selection. We both smiled at each other as he leaned down and planted a simple kiss on my lips. "I will see you at breakfast then, my dear." I nodded. That was the first time that I did not protest when he used that pet name with me.

"Indeed you will." I was back to using my cordial voice too but unlike Maxon's, mine had a slight hint of scandal attached to it. I opened the door wider for him giving him one last loving glance before he started back out of our little bubble. Unfortunately, he had only made it a few steps out of the door before, as if from nowhere, Aspen's fist collided with his jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you absolutely insane?!" The moment that the horrifying exchange registered in my mind, my eyes were instantly filled with tears. "What had you done?!" I could feel my self physically shaking all of a sudden. I couldn't think of a single way that this situation could turn out in Aspen's favor. He had just struck the crowned Prince of Illea whom he was supposed to be protecting with his life. Aspen had effectively assaulted one of the top three most important people in the entire country and had swiftly given away any secret that he and I had shared.

I bent down immediately to get a look at Maxon's reddened jaw as Aspen loomed over him, ready for a fight. I could say with extreme certainty that Maxon had never been in a fight in his life, having always had someone else to fight for you, there wouldn't really be a point. Maxon made no move to return to his feet. His hand immediately went to his face and he looked up at Aspen with more confusion than anger.

"He took advantage of you, Mer. He comes strolling out of your room the morning after looking all pleased with himself while he's still dating five other girls! He may be the prince but that doesn't mean that he had the right to treat you like that!" Maxon had regained his footing but was looking absolutely stunned at the situation that was currently unfolding.

I stood up forcefully in a fit of anger and got no more than 6 inches away from Aspen's face. "He didn't take my virginity, you idiot!" Aspen's eyes grew wide with realization as I gave him a sound smack on the chest.

"What have you done?" I said it more quietly this time and tears continued to spring out from behind me eyes as I thought of all of the things that Aspen has potentially just messed up with his little outburst. Would Maxon punish him? Imprison him? Kill him? I realized then that I really don't know the extent of Maxon's power in the kingdom. What about me? Would Maxon change his mind about marrying me? Send me home on the spot? I couldn't even imagine what Maxon might do next. Maxon looked enraged that Aspen would think such horrible things about him and found his voice all of a sudden.

"You honestly think that I would take advantage of her? Who do you think I am? I'm in love with her, I'd never treat her that way!" I put my hands up on both of their chests in order to maintain their distance apart from one another. I turned to Maxon in an instant.

"Maxon, please, come back inside, let me explain, I'll tell you everything!" I was getting frantic worrying about what was going to happen to Aspen now. Everything had happened so quickly and all I could think about was getting Maxon back into my room, back into our bubble where nothing could hurt us and everything was perfect.

Another guard approached the scene from around the corner asking about all of the commotion. Maxon waved him off nonchalantly, thank god, saying that there had just been a misunderstanding and that everything was fine. A few girls from down the hall were also opening up their doors in their bathrobes to see what was going on. However, the ever calm and collected Maxon told them not to worry and to go back to getting ready for breakfast.

Quickly, and before anyone else happened to witness the great cosmic disaster that is my life, I ushered Maxon back into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me but not before giving Aspen one of the most enraged glares that has ever crossed my face. It was the type of face that undeniably said 'Stay the hell away from me!'

"What the hell was that?" Maxon massaged his sore jaw as a prominent welt began forming on the side of his cheek. "Those are not the actions of a neighbor or a family acquaintance. You said you knew him from back home but that's not the whole story is it?" I didn't even know how to respond, where to start, or what to say. "Those are the actions of a man that's in love with you, aren't they? Tell me the truth America, do you have a relationship with him?"

"No... I mean I did... but..." Maxon threw his hand up in the air, turning away from me and pacing across the room. "No! This isn't coming out right!" The desperation and panic in my voice was making it seem much more shrill them normal. "Aspen Ledger isn't just from my hometown, Maxon. Aspen is my ex-boyfriend." Betrayal and bewilderment could not have explained the look on Maxon's face.

"You mean the ex-boyfriend that had you so broken up that you didn't want to go home? The one that you're still in love with?" I'm shaking my head but I don't for the life of me know why. Aspen was definitely that ex-boyfriend. All of this was just so wrong and it was not at all the way that I had pictured everything going. I was not even certain where to start but miraculously the words start pouring out of my mouth before I can sensor them in any way.

"Aspen and I were together for over two years, he's a six and before the selection happened I was ready to give everything up as a five and marry him. He is the first man that I've ever loved but he urged me to enter the selection anyway. He broke up with me before the selected were announced saying that he wasn't good enough for me and that I needed better for my life. Then I got selected and I came here and as you know I was still very much in love with him." Maxon raised his hand up in a motion to pause.

"Was, America?" I didn't understand what he was talking about which was evidently apparent on my face. "You said was, as in you were very much in love with him. That's past tense and I would just like that clarified before you say anything else." I didn't even know what to say. I'd always have feelings for Aspen. There wasn't a question as to whether or not I still cared about him on some level. He was my first love and a part of that person always seems to stick with you. "Are you still in love with him, America?" Maxon was losing patience with my seemingly vacant expression.

"It's not like that anymore! It's not like it is with you! I love you, Maxon, I want to be your wife." I stepped forward in an effort to close the gap between us but Maxon took another step back away from me.

"Have you been intimate with him? Here in my house, since you've been here? Have you been with him the way that you were with me last night?" I nodded ever so slowly, allowing the next few moments to pass on endlessly like hours as Maxon processed this information. Aspen had only been in my room a few times but both of those times had ended in scandalous events. "It was in the beginning, Maxon, it was before I fell in love with you! He has been here the whole time and yet I've still fallen in love with you, he hasn't stopped that!" Maxon still looked closed off, contemplative as he continued to absorb my words. Ever so slowly, he brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose between his eyes as if this entire conversation had triggered a killer migraine.

"I can't do this right now." Maxon shook his head and started to make his way to the door.

"Don't hurt him!" The panic and desperation were back. "Take him off my service, give him a crappy assignment, send him home, do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt him, Maxon." I grabbed hold of his arm as he continued to move toward the door. "Punish me too if you have to, disqualify me, send me home, anything would be better than seeing Aspen hurt for my mistakes..." The last word came out as a sob. Maxon sighed heavily before finally turning around. He gave a short angry nod in understanding.

"Maybe it would be better if you took breakfast in your room this morning..." I nodded, understanding that it was too stressful to even look at me right now. There was no telling how difficult it would be for Maxon and I to stare at each other across the table along with the other girls and pretend like our entire relationship wasn't in complete turmoil. A sad look past across Maxon's face as if to say 'give me some time' and 'I'm just really hurt'. I began to search his eyes then in hopes of seeing some glimpse of what seemed like 'It's going to be ok'.


	5. Chapter 5

My maids came back to my room about 20 minutes later. As I heard them entering I quickly ran into the bathroom to wash my face and hide the crying that I'd been doing since Maxon left. It was Mary that came looking for me.

"Are you alright, Ms. America? It seems that you're missing breakfast." She sounded so meek as If expecting me to be angry at her for failing to knock this morning.

"You know, I'm not feeling well this morning. Would you mind running down to the dining room and picking me out a few things?" Mary nodded without another word and quickly backed out of the bathroom before whispering to the other two out in the main bedroom.

They all left immediately and it was only after a couple soft knocks that they entered again. I had gotten back into bed with a book. I figured that if I was going to play the sick card then I might as well play the part.

I ate a muffin that my maids had brought back with them and they went on cleaning and doing my laundry like they did every other day it seemed. I could tell that they were avoiding my eyes though, that they were lying low and trying not to purposefully engage with me. After about 20 minutes it was just becoming too much.

"Alright, all of you, on the bed now. We need to have a chat." They slowly put down what they were working with and sat down softly on the edges of the bed. "I can feel that this is awkward for everybody so we need to talk this out."

"We would never judge you, Ms. America. Please believe that." It was Anne this time that spoke. I shook my head a little as I ruffled my hair.

"There is nothing to judge ladies. I did not engage in unsavory behavior here last night with Prince Maxon." While that wasn't strictly true, it was true that we had not slept together like they all expected. "He came to visit me late just to talk last night and ended up falling asleep in my bed. I understand that it is frowned upon to sleep in the same bed with shirtless princes but I can assure you that our intentions were all but completely innocent." The room was quiet for a moment while my maids processed this information.

"So you're in love then." Lucy blurted out unintentionally. All three girls leaned in a little closer, this was the question that had been on all of their minds, but they hadn't had the courage to ask it.

"Yes, we're in love" I said it with a smile but in my mind I was really thinking, 'at least we were.'

The mood lightened significantly after the uncomfortable sex conversation. I continued to play sick and one of the kitchen employees brought soup around mid-day. The soup came with a small card from the Queen giving her condolences for my condition. Maxon sent nothing. My maids and I wasted the day away with gossip and Mary found a deck of cards that we played with for several hours.

It was more like spending a day with friends then with your servants but if I'm totally honest, my maids had never really felt formal to me. They left shortly after dinner which was also served to me in my room.

I decided to read for a bit longer after they left but it led mostly to me daydreaming about what tomorrow might hold. Would Maxon even talk to me? acknowledge my presence? Had he spent all day flirting with Celeste trying to make me crazy? All of the questions swirling around in my head were starting to give me a real headache. I turned off my bedside lamp and tried to fall into the most dreamless sleep possible.

In the twilight of sleep all I could see was Maxon's face. Slightly stubbly, honey colored hair slightly ruffled as it had been the night before as they lay together. Finally as I felt myself drifting into sleep I could see the day, Maxon dressed in his finest suit, marrying the 5 that stole his heart away.

It felt as though I had only been asleep for a few moments before the gunshots erupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I am so terribly sorry that I have not updated in a while. I'm teaching first grade this year so all I've wanted to do lately is sleep and make lesson plans. To make up for this serious indiscretion I will be posting an additional chapter this weekend after I can get it all typed up and edited. Hope you enjoy, your comments are always appreciated.

Love, E.C.

Suddenly, I was startled out of sleep and before my mind could break out of the all too familiar haze I was up on my feet, feeling around the dark room for the pants that Maxon had provided me weeks earlier.

I slipped the jeans under my nightgown and made my way to the door as quickly as possible. A stray scream, breaking glass, and more shots fired out in the hallway as I wretched the door open. I stepped out being immediately passed by at least a dozen soldiers, none of which were Aspen.

All of the soldiers were fully armed and rushed past, without even a passing glance, down the marble staircase. The shrieks seemed to be coming from the lower floors and were being reverberated upward by the staircase, just a few feet from my bedroom door. As the situation and my surroundings continued to unfold I felt almost paralyzed. Where was Maxon? Aspen? What was I supposed to do now?

As if in answer to my thoughts Maxon and Aspen both appeared at the top of the stairs. Both were holding the military issued riffles of the palace. Their usually impeccable clothes were in disarray. Maxon's collar was torn and they were both covered in dirt, not to mention the darker substance that I prayed wasn't blood.

"America!" Maxon ran toward me, stopping just short of a hug to put his hands on my shoulders hurriedly.

"They are searching the rooms and they keep moving up each floor. They are looking for something. There is no way to get down to the cellar." My eyes search his for some indication of what to do next.

"So we hide?" I said it very uncertainly but I couldn't think of any other options that would make any kind of sense.

"You hide, with Officer Ledger." I hadn't been expecting that one.

"Aspen? What about you? What are you going to do?" My hands came up to hold either side of his face gently. He had a small cut above his right eye brow and I was careful not to touch it.

"I need someone that would keep you safe and protect you with his life. I needed someone that cares about you as much as I do." I'm shaking my head, I'm not sure why but I don't like where this is going. "I'm going down to fight; I have to keep my people safe."

"Come with us. Don't leave!" My whole body is shaking and my voice is doing the same. As a silent message is sent between Maxon and Aspen using only their eyes, Aspen puts a hand on my shoulder from behind, beckoning me away. It's as if they both knew something that I didn't. Maxon took a step back, out of my immediate grasp.

"My father is dead, America. The King has been assassinated. I'm in charge now, I can't hide." My legs felt as though they were giving out beneath me and as I began to slump Maxon caught me around my mid-section.

"There is a false back in the closet, Ledger." Maxon shot the remark over my shoulder before kissing my forehead quickly, removing my hands from around his neck, and nudging me back towards Aspen.

"You keep her safe, at all costs." Maxon's face was stern, not a spec of noticeable emotion other than determination.

"You don't have to remind me" Aspen agreed wrapping his arms around my midsection and lifting me up to pull me back into my bedroom.

"No!" I begin to panic, kicking rapidly as Aspen lifted me from the ground.

"Let me go!" My fight or flight reflexes kick in and I am scrambling in an attempt to keep Maxon in my sight.

My view of Maxon is steadily decreasing in quality. I can't think or stop. This could be the last time that I ever see him and the thought of that immediately strikes fear and terror into my heart and mind. My adrenaline is pumping through my veins like crazy; tears spring to my eyes as Aspen closes the door, cutting off my view of Maxon, maybe forever. With the door closed Aspen lets me go. The adrenaline rush suddenly goes to my head and I slump down to the floor onto my knees to keep from blacking out. The king was dead, we were under attack, and if they were serious enough to find and assassinate the king then they weren't going to have any problems killing the guards, the girls from the selections, and the rest of the royal family. After locking the door Aspen went to the closet. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to find the false back and dislodge the panel.

"Come on Mer, we don't have a lot of time." Aspen comes into my line on vision and I look up groggily to try to focus on his face. He put one arm under my legs and the other around my back to hoist me into the air once more and move me into the closet. He closed the door behind us and maneuvered himself, his gun, and me into a position within the closet compartment that ended with his gun at his side and me sitting in his lap, holding my legs close to my body so that they fit into the compartment fully. There was very little space behind the panel and after Aspen reconfigured the false back into its previous state all was quiet and dark.

As the silence stretched on it was incredibly hard to keep from thinking about all of the other times that Aspen and I had spent alone together in the dark. Hiding away all of our secrets and feelings, taking comfort only in one another. There had to be a hundred memories of sitting almost exactly like we were right now back when we were together. As we eased into one another and tried to relax against the back wall of the compartment, the feelings and emotions became too much for me. The only sound I could hear was my own sobs. I'm not sure if they were actually that loud but in the confines of the closet they sound almost deafening.

Aspen coos in my ear softly, trying to quiet me and calm me down at the same time. He casually runs his fingers up and down my back like he always did. The effects are instantaneous and my breathing slows immediately. Ever so softly, Aspens starts humming one of the songs that I most commonly sang to him back home when he used to give me the pennies. I close my eyes and let the soft, sweet song lull me away from this awful situation and take me back to a time when everything was so much simpler. We had each other and at one point that would have been enough to tide us both over for a lifetime.

I'm still whimpering softly when we hear the first bang. Someone is trying to kick in the door and from the sound of the splitting wood it seems like they are probably succeeding. Aspen's left arm immediately wraps around my midsection as his right hand reaches up to cover my mouth and smother any remaining sound I would have made. To quiet the sounds of his own breathing and to help me remain calm, Aspen nuzzled both his nose and his lips into the crook of my neck. The warm feel of his lips on me again have an instant calming effect and it was easier to breathe slower and more quietly.

"It has to be in here" An agitated voice mumbled outside of the closet in my bedroom. "It's not in the King's room, any of the offices, or in the boy's room so it has to be in one of these." Furniture sounded as though it's being thrown about. The covers were being pulled back and the drawers of my dresser were being riffled through.

"Hey, you heard what Al said; we're not supposed to be in here! What makes you think that they planted it with one of them, anyway?" Another voice spoke, a little deeper than the previous voice.

"Wouldn't you?" The first voice again, "If I was hiding something that could effectively end the monarchy as we all know it, I wouldn't hide it anywhere official either." What were they talking about? They said something that could end the monarchy? I had never heard of anyone wanting to do that or about any known artifacts that could potentially achieve that.

"Well killing the king was never part of the plan." The second voice sighed. "Did you really think that he was just going to give us the location, no questions asked?"

"You do what you have to do to get your point across. This just speeds everything up a bit. Now the monarchy will start to crumble on its own and we can just watch casually from afar." A single tear rolled down my right cheek thinking about the devastation that was likely taking place in the minds of Maxon and Queen Amberly as these men casually discussed the murder of their patriarch. Aspen managed to wipe it away with his thumb while still keeping his hand over my mouth.

The closet was next. I heard the door creak open like usual and all of the dresses and fancy shoes were being pushed aside as they looked for whatever it is that they think I have.

What I can assume is a shoe hit the false back with a peculiar thud. I hoped that the rebels wouldn't hear the difference from the way the other shoes hit the solid wall. Aspen and I both threw our hands out, silently, trying to give it a solid appearance.

After a few moment of rustling, the rebels stopped. "Damn. I was sure this was where they'd hide it." The eager voice bellowed as I heard them step back into the larger bedroom away from the closet.

"I thought you said that this was the redhead's room. America? Just the name would make it the perfect riddle to finding what we're looking for." All of the blood in my body quickly ran cold. What did my name have to do with anything? None of what they were saying made any sense!

"It is her room but Al already said that we wouldn't find anything… let's look somewhere else." Without another word both pairs of feet stomped farther and farther way from the closet until I could no longer hear their footsteps at all.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity to see if the rebels came back Aspen's hand started to loosen over my mouth. I didn't make any sound now. Aspen didn't remove his lips from my collarbone and I didn't mind.

"Do you think it's safe to get out of here?" My voice sounded small even in this cramped space. I wasn't sure how long we'd sat in the dark but it seemed as though time was spanning on forever.

"Maxon knows where we are, he'll come for us when it's safe." Aspen lifted his head to speak, breaking the warm seal that his lips had made on my neck. For a moment the thought comforted me but then again, the longer we waited, the better the chances that Maxon was not coming back, that he would be lost in the battle and never make it back to me. This thought was too traumatizing to think about.

Here in the dark with all of the uncertainty and the chaos going on outside of this little compartment that all I wanted to do was hold onto something safe, familiar, and comforting. Though the space was cramped I managed to turn my body to the side like old times. Aspen held me the same, like a child. He managed to get his arm around my shoulders and cradled me close. My hand found its way over his abs, up his neck and into his hair. It was shorter than it used to be but still just as soft.

"You used to be all I wanted" I nuzzled my nose into his neck, just for a second. The smell of his soap may be different but the smell of his skin would remain embroidered in my mind forever. That was a smell that would never fade. I pulled back slowly, letting my cheek brush his. As our cheeks lost contact his lips moved forward to meet mine. A small piece of me knew that I was being unfair, that I was using him, but I was moving like a woman possessed, possessed by fear, by desire, by homesickness, and by a profound need for comfort and normalcy.


End file.
